2 Guys, 1 Pain
by Meister Ranko
Summary: Flint goes for a drink in Yado's Inn, trying to ease his pain for his recently dead wife and his lost son Claus. Wess enters (after losing his son Duster in that mission in that castle) and both begin to drink and mourn their pain, also strengthening their friendship...because pain is better if being shared


2 GUYS, 1 PAIN

By: Meister Ranko.

Meister Ranko attacks again, with another fanfic. This time, Wess goes for a drink and find Flint there, knowing exactly how he feels; he joins him in a conversation that will strengthen their friendship

Yado's Inn. (8:00 P.M.)

The inn wasn't crowded, I liked that. I went to the counter and ordered a bottle of whisky; I wasn't in a good mood (that was sure)

Drink after drink, I just wanted to stop thinking about her, but that was useless, with each glass I want thinking more about her and that was irking me to no end.

I knew I shouldn't drink…for the sake of my two sons, but one of them was missing and the other…was so heartbroken that I couldn't stand seeing him in pain.

I also knew that I should be strong, she was in a better place and I knew she doesn't want me to suffer.

Yet, everything's falling, everything's melting. I don't know how much time I have left before going insane…what keeps the tiny amount of sanity in me is the endless love I feel for my children.

I try to teach Lucas to be strong, I try to teach him to lose all his insecurities and fears, and for a moment I dare to think that I succeeded, but sometimes I also feel fear, and angst and he also feels the same way.

Since that terrible day, I can't help but feel miserable. I…I don't have any choice, and I don't want to run away like a coward…I have to stand up and gather all the courage I have to keep going.

I was drinking the eleventh glass of whisky, and I saw him enter. It's was a surprise, because I haven't see him come to this place, but I was glad to see him because I know that somehow he was in pain…just like me. His son has gone missing and he's as desperate just like me.

He sat near me, with a sad face covered with a mask of neutrality and mild indifference.

"It's not common to see you drink Flint" he said, losing his indifference and speaking in a friendly tone.

"Well, it's also not common to see you come to this place Wess" I said to him "I'm doing some shots, ¿wanna join me?" I suggested to him.

"One drink won't hurt" he replied taking a glass I served him.

He drank his glass in one gulp. I did the same too.

"Are you still sad?" Wess asked me directly, that's what I appreciated him, he wasn't the type of guy that annoys you with too much questions, and he goes directly to the issue.

"What do you expect me to be?" I asked mournfully, serving myself another glass of whisky "since that day I haven't been the same…I don't want to think about her yet she's still in my dreams"

"…she's everywhere, she's in the sun, she's in the sunflowers, even her presence is in Lucas, and everything reminds me of her…I don't know how much time I have before going crazy…"

"I know…"he replied "I know it's too difficult, yet it's not impossible…she doesn't want you to suffer…"

"…at least she wants you to hold the tiny amount of happiness you still have" he added, I way analyzing his words, yet I couldn't find refuge in them.

"…we're both suffering the same pain, yet you look like you're doing it better than me"

"I'm pretending too much…" Wess admitted, which is something I already knew "The pain is still there…but I learned how to deal with it…or, maybe no"

"Yeah, but we both know that Duster is a tough guy and can take care of himself…" I said guessing what he was trying to say, I said that trying to ease his hard situation.

"Oh, that idiot" Wess said mournfully "I wish I could have been less severe with him…guess I won't have that chance…"

"Guess alcohol puts you in a pessimist mood, you're not much of a drinker…" I replied drinking another glass and pouring Wess another glass which he drank in one gulp "Ahhhh. I'm pretty sure they'll be found sooner than later…"

"Face it Flint, we both know that there are few chances to find them, you tried searching Claus, and I tried searching Duster…yet we haven't found anything about them…" said Wess, taking another glass that I poured him, his voice was filled with resentment, resentment towards life. I couldn't stand seeing him feel more miserable than me.

"…Wess, come with me…" Flint said, getting up.

Wess didn't know what was in my mind yet he accompanied me, we left the inn.

The night was somewhat cold, yet we didn't feel it because the alcohol gave us warmth enough to endure the cold weather.

We reached to the town's fountain and we sat near it.

"…Wess, Hinawa was a cheerful wife and a loving mother" I said "and she was very wise…"

"She always said that no matter if you lost everything…you shouldn't lose the hope…"

"I didn't understand her in that moment…but now I know she was right…hoping is what keep us going forward, hope is the fuel for the soul…"

"That's what the only thing she always asked me…" I added.

There was a big silence, I didn't say anything. I knew that Wess was still trying to find sense in my words, yet I knew he was thinking about them.

"We look like a pathetic couple of old crybabies, mourning our pain so pathetically…" Wess said somewhat angrily, I just could laugh at that…he was always so grumpy, and that makes me laugh because I know that deep inside he's a man with a big heart.

"I gotta go Wes, tomorrow will be a hard day trying to find Claus…" I said getting up, which he also did.

"Me too, guess I also have to search Duster" Wess said, leaving me and going to his house.

I sighed and looked to the sky, trying to find answers for my difficult situation.

And, with real sincerity, I felt really grateful that I have a friend like Wess, someone who understands how I was feeling because pain was better if being shared.

2 guys…1 pain.

THE END

I'm waiting for your reviews and comments; I'll write more and better fanfics for you.

I appreciate this fanfic, because I had a good time thinking the argument for it.

Thanks again for taking your time to read this.

Bye!


End file.
